danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ca1piggy/Fan fiction: Diminished Reputation Epilogues
Epilogue 10 years later. Orario was safe and peaceful. That was thanks to the level 10 argonaut hero, his level 8 golden-eye girlfriend and their friends who defeated the black dragon. At the home of Bell and Ais, there were 3 little rabbits running around. The exhausted parents had to chase Bell Jr., Zeus Jr and Aria Jr. all the time. With the little rabbits' special skills manifesting, even enlisting the help of the 2 goddesses and elf momma were not enough. Desperate for a rest, they called on all their familia friends for help. It was a battle of wits, power, guile, speed and simple will-power. Someone knocks on the door and Bell goes to open the door Bell "Finn, Bete, Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, Gareth, good to see you" Finn "Argonaut hero, good to see you" Embarrassed Bell "Lol, please just call me Bell" Finn laughs "Ok Bell" Tiona and Tiona "Hi, Argonaut!" Someone else knocks and Ais goes to open the door" Ais "Lili, Welf, Haruhime, Mikoto, welcome, please come in" As everyone greeted each other, the 3 little rabbits came running in. Bell Jr "Oh it is uncle Bete, aunty Tione and aunty Tiona" Zeus Jr "And aunty Lefiya, aunty Lili and uncle Welf" Aria Jr "Oh aunty Haruhime and aunty Mikoto" Hestia "Thank goodness, we have reinforcements" Finn "goddess Hestia, you sound so serious lol" Loki "You would not believe how much trouble these 3 are after they received their falna's" Bell laughed "We wanted them to start learning self-defense, but they immediately developed skills that devastated us." Lili "Skills?" Ais "Bell Jr. is able to run superfast. It is like Bell used to be except he also has wind propulsion power. Zeus Jr. is really strong with natural martial arts skills. Aria Jr. has a version of invisibility that is stronger than reverse veil or even Asfi's hade's hat. All 3 can cause mischief using small whirlwinds, lighting small fires and generating static electrical sparks." Gareth "That sounds great. They are like mini versions of Ais and Bell." Mikoto "With some Zeus power also" Loki "Only that Ais and Bell were pretty well behaved. These 3 little rabbits can be real monsters." Tiona "But they are so adorable, just like little argonaut was!" Hestia "Let's see what you will say at the end of the day" Welf "We will be fine. You just relax and enjoy a day off" Ais "Thank you so much. We are really tired" Bete "We will have no problem with the little ones. Don't worry Ais" Riveria "They wore us down and wore us out." Lefiya "Riveria, don't worry, they are in good hands" Haruhime "Yes, you guys just take a break and enjoy the day. We will take care of everything" Finn "Yes, Tione and I would be so happy if our baby girl can develop skills like your children!" As the large group of high level adventurers left with the 3 little rabbits, grandma Hestia and grandma Loki smiled at each other with knowing evil smiles. The large group headed towards the Babel with the large grass area to play. Haruhime "Alright, let's play a game" Bell Jr. "What are we going to play" Tiona "What do you want to play? Rock-paper-scissors? Or we can read story books together" Zeus Jr. "But that is for little kids. Gee, aunty Tiona, you sure are really pretty. How about a kiss?" All the adults "!" Tiona "Oh you are such a tease. You will be just like your great grandpa Zeus" Aria Jr. "Let's play capture the villain" Bete "But you are too small. That is a rough game." 3 kids "But we want to battle against the legendary adventurers" Finn "Well we can try, but what are the teams" Bell Jr. "We 3 kids vs. you adults" Gareth "Wow, confident kids" Mikoto "Are you sure, that is 3 against 10" Aria Jr. "Do you need more help?" Finn "Certainly not, but that seems like it is not fair for you?" At that time, Finn's thumb starts hurting Zeus Jr. "No, we are the villains. So it is your job as the legendary adventurers to capture us" Lili "Alright, you have 20 seconds to run before we run after you" As all 3 kids then screamed and ran away in different directions. Bete "I will chase after the quick one. Let's see how fast he really is." Mikoto "Bete, I will help you with my gravity cage" Haruhime "I will come along also to see what I can do to help" Gareth "I will go after the strong boy." Tiona and Tione "We will go also and see how good a workout we can get" Finn "I want to test out the little girl with the invisibility power" Lefiya "Finn, I will help you. I can use an elf special detection spell" Lili "Let's see how clever she is" Welf "Ok, I will follow along!" As Bete chased after Bell Jr, he discovered that the little one is super quick. There also seemed to be a tailwind that helps push him along with having Bell Sr.'s rabbit quickness. Nevertheless, being a level 7 certainly has advantages and he was gaining on Bell Jr. However as he tried to grab the little boy, he missed. Bell Jr did a tight spin round Bete by sticking out one hand to take advantage of the wind resistance. Bete "What in the world!" Bell Jr. "Got you!" Bell Jr. managed to get behind Bete and used another skill to light the tip of Bete's tail on fire! Bete "My tail! You little brat!" As Bete screamed from his burning tail, Mikoto and Haruhime caught up to him. However no one could extinguish the fire! Bell Jr. "LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL One legendary adventurer down!" Mikoto and Haruhime watched as Bete jumped in a fountain to put out the fire "Wow, Bete was defeated" Mikoto started chanting for her gravity trap, but Bell Jr. was too fast to be trapped. However, he saw the 2 cute girls trying to catch him, and he attacked their weakness. Bell Jr. used a third skill to form 2 small whirlwinds under Mikoto and Harhime, completely lifting their skirts! That caused both Haruhime and Mikoto to scream and run away trying to push their skirts back down. Seeing the defeat of Haruime and Mikoto, Bete started chasing again "Ok kid, I am going to kick your butt" At that time, Zeus Jr did not run far, and instead waited for Gareth, Tiona and Tione to catch up to him. Gareth "Little one, why are you not running?" Zeus Jr "Uncle Gareth, you are known for your strength, but are you strong enough to capture me" Gareth fell for the trap and tried to grab Zeus Jr, but was promptly thrown to the ground with a judo throw! Tiona and Tione also jumped in, but they were thrown on top of Gareth. Zeus Jr "Wow, these legendary adventurers are easy to throw" Gareth on the bottom of the pile "These kids are much more difficult than the parents" Tiona "Ok, little boy, now aunty Tiona is going to catch you" As Tiona jumped, Zeus Jr. threw her down again. Tione also jumped in again, but was promptly throw on top of Tiona. Tione "These kids are really tough. And they are only level 1." Gareth "Uncle Gareth is getting too old for this type of rough play!" At the same time, Aria Jr. used her invisibility skill. While Finn has dealt with invisibility before, he has not dealt with such a strong invisibility. He could not see, hear, or otherwise sense the little girl's presence at all. Lili was quite impressed with the ability, and she transformed into an eagle and flew into the sky. However, even with the eagle's superior vision, she was unable to detect Aria Jr. Seeing the challenge, Lefiya realized she needed to use her elf spell for detecting invisibility objects. However, as she started to chant, a whirlwind materialized underneath her. The wind also lifted her skirt so all her undergarments were visible, and causing Lefiya to scream and run off trying to push her dress back down. As Lefiya ran off, a little girl's laughter could be heard. Hearing the laughter, Finn and Welf thought that Aria Jr. got over-confident and jumped towards the area where the laughter was even though Finn's thumb started hurting. Unfortunately, they did not seem to capture a little girl but instead found themselves all wet after landing in the same fountain that Bete used to put out the fire! Finn laughed "Clever girl!" Lili thought "Wow, Bell-sama and Ais-san must battle this everyday..." ... ... ... At the end of the day, the refreshed Bell, Ais, Hestia, Loki and Riveria went looking for the group. When they got to the Babel grass area, they saw a large pile of defeated adventurers and 3 little rabbits laughing at them. Bell "OMG, what happened" Loki "You know what happened, the little monsters" Bete "We have been thoroughly defeated. My tail is in ruins..." Haruhime "My tail will never be the same either..." Lefiya, Lili and Welf "Help" Tiona and Tione "That was really scary" Gareth "I am totally exhausted" Mikoto "I am afraid we were not up to the task" Finn "I do not remember such a thorough defeat" Ais was angry "What did you 3 do to our friends?" Bell Jr. "We were playing catch the villain" Zeus Jr."But they are not very good at wrestling" Aria Jr. "And they are not very good at finding people either" Hestia "Here are some potions. I had a feeling you would be needing them" As Hestia and Riveria handed out the recovery potions, Bell and Ais quickly captured the little rabbits using ariel and super speed. After the potions, the legendary adventurers sat and rested while Ais and Riveria admonished the little monsters. And they lived happily ever after... Alternate Epilogue 3 years later. Orario was safe and peaceful. That was thanks to the level 10 argonaut hero and his friends who defeated the black dragon. To protect civilization, Bell needed to spread his seed far and wide. Thus a unique arrangement was arrived at. He married all his girlfriends. And there was also a unique living arrangement to make it all work. Bell and his wives lived in a special complex at the edge of Orario where there were 6 houses. In each house lived one of Bell's wives - Ais, Tiona, Ryuu, Lefiya, Haruhime and Syr. Furthermore, each house had a red lantern that would be lit when Bell is staying there. This ensured the procedure for protecting civilization was not interrupted. Hestia and Loki also lived in the complex in their own house and helped out as babysitters. There were also rumors of what scandalous events went on in an empty house once per week when Shakti and Ganesha were specifically banned from the complex. Many of Bell's friends also lived nearby. In the Pallum village, there was a similar theme for rebuilding the Pallum kingdom. There, Finn lived with his wives Tione, Lili and Meryl. Again, each wife had a house with a red lantern. Riveria and Gareth also lived in the Pallum village in their own house so the Loki executives could have more fun together. In the Werewolf village, the same theme was copied to rebuild Bete's wolvie family. There. Bete lived with Lena, Aisha and their sisters. Apparently they all lived in one large house, and unspeakable things take place inside. In the Deities village, there were many couples, including Zeus and Freya, Hephaestus and Welf, Hermes and Asfi, Take and Mikoto, Miach and Naaza. Ottar also lived there as a protector of the village. Apparently the village was pretty claim, as Freya managed to keep Zeus very happy. Even Hermes the troublemaker was kept under control as Asfi made a leash that tightened when she used a magic word. The Hostess also moved to this part of Orario. Ryuu and Syr kept working there as well as Mia and the other girls. On busy days, Bell was rumored to help out while wearing the hostess uniform. That was a big draw for the Hostess as everyone wanted to take part in playing with Bell's skirt. ... And they lived happily ever after... Category:Blog posts